creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JackFrost5738
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:JackFrost5738 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 12:23, February 10, 2013 Hi. I was wondering if you tell me about some of your creepypastas. I would like to read them. Creeper123456789 (talk) 19:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Creeper123456789Creeper123456789 (talk) 19:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) OH FUCK YES! ANOTHER FAN OF JACK FROST! Why run? When you can use your mind's insanity to get out? 19:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hihi! I just wanted to tell you that you're amazing and I wub woo! <3 Lovethedesu (talk) 19:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG ITS LEN!!! I love vocaloid, btw. AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 22:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 22:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Moderator Welcome to the dark brotherhood, young Mod. We'll be watching you... Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) The-one123 (talk) 18:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello , can you please tell me why you banned me from chat , I didnt break any rules , And I would like to know for how long . The only thing that happened was that I said I dont like most rap cause most of it is about sex and drugs . Then they say that Im going to get banned for saying Im hating on rap , saying you dont like most of something for a legit reason isnt hating , it is expreing your opinions . hey nice profile picture man : :: i was banned cause i was talking about ceeb? what :S i meant i cant be bothered. ceeb = cbf/cant be bothered. anyways, i couldnt find that user who was going around spreading bad stuff. unicornianleague (talk) 12:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Jonnyboy (talk) 17:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Hey man my freind Bradley584 has been talkin to you and says your pretty coolDr. Jonnyboy (talk) 17:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) when do you get on usually? Notice You have been blocked and your moderator rights suspended as we have gotten a multitude of information that points to you being a sock account of User:KyleNelson2845. You may email me if you have an appeal. If it turns out that you are not a sock account you will be unblocked and your moderator rights returned. 19:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC)